robot_wars_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robot Wars Fanon Extreme 1 Mayhem
The mayhem battle contains 12 battles, 36 robots and 12 (6 robots in each anniliator) robots. The robots must only be heavyweight as so was all the other annihilators and mayhems of Robot Wars. In the case of a tiebreak, Megamooboo will decide who goes through to the annihilator. Annihilator 1 just needs one more victories robot from its own mayhem heat-thing. Annihilator 2 has 0 entrys in it. Mayhem Tornado vs Alcoholic StepFather vs Flash Robotwars123's thoughts: Flash doesn't have a chance. It can easily be floored and if Tornado wears the scoop, then Flash will be slammed all around the arena. Now, Alcoholic Stepfather and Tornado is interesting. Both have low ground clearance, but Tornado is stronger and more resilient. Tornado will attack Alcoholic Stepfather from behind and win on points. WolfwingandSlaveLeia's thoughts: Alcoholic StepFather to win with both Tornado and Flash into the pit, as Alcoholic StepFather can not be hit from either the sides or rear and both are lighter than Alcoholic StepFather. Megamooboo's thoughts: I think Tornado's interchangable weapons will make him through to the annihilator. Also Tornado has more experience Winner: Tornado Kat 3 vs Worrywart vs Ripper Robotwars123's thoughts: I reckon that Worrywart's wooden armour would be a downfull. Kat 3 and Ripper have low ground clearance, making it hard for Worrywart to come in with the scoop. I reckon Worrywart will fall to bits, but I will let WolfwingandSlaveLeia to decide this one between Ripper and Kat 3. WolfwingandSlaveLeia's thoughts: Ripper to flip over Kat 3, causing problems inside Kat 3, KOing it. Refbot counts out Kat 3, and Kat 3 gets oota'ed by Ripper. Winner: Ripper Chaos 2 vs Red Level vs Crocodile Robotwars123's thoughts: Chaos 2 will own Crocodile'ss high ground clearance and keep tossing it about. Red Level will launch Crocodile out of the arena, and I reckon Chaos 2's experience will get under Red Level and launch him out too. Chaos 2 to the annihilator!!! WolfwingandSlaveLeia's thoughts: Same as above. Winner: Chaos 2 M2 vs Piggy vs Thunderball Robotwars123's thoughts: I reckon M2's ground clearance will be a down fall. If Atomic can flip m2 OOTA, then so can Piggy. Piggy beats both robots. WolfwingandSlaveLeia's thoughts: M2 should, and will flip over Thunderball as it's to light. M2 will then catch Piggy, and give it the same treatment, but Piggy is against the arena wall, and gets oota'ed by M2. Megamooboo's thoughts: M2's flipper seems more powerful than Piggy's, M2 through!!! Winner: M2 Wild Thing vs Mechavore vs Vader Mechavore's top has been removed for invertableitly, in which the current top armor is thicker, a different petrol engine is beening used and the skirts have been added. Robotwars123's thoughts: I reckon Mechavore's weapon is too strong for Wild Thing's exposed tyres, and Vader could cause an upset and knock out Mechavore. I don't know. I will let megamooboo decide. WolfwingandSlaveLeia's thoughts: This is just way to easy for Mechavore. Mechavore's top has been remove, skirts added, top armor thickened and a different engine is now being used for the disc. Mechavore begins by simplely slashing Vader, causing it to break down. Wild Thing drives straight into the disc, getting its own disc damaged and lots of its own wedge to buck and sending chunks flying. Wild Thing then broke down after that, were it got counted out by refbot, placed on the floor flipper and then finally in the pit with Vader. Megamooboo's thoughts: This is hard. Both have powerful discs, but I somehow agree that Vader could cause an upset. Vader through. Winner: Vader Pussycat vs King vs Lightning Robotwars123's Thoughts: King, no chance, but Lightning can easily get underneath Pussycat's high ground clearance, but I reckon Pussycat will do a bit of damage to Lightning and win on a judge's decision. WolfwingandSlaveLeia's thought's: Pussycat cant really lose to a robot with a ram and a sideways flipper. Pussycat to cut King's wheels and and cut into Lightning's armor, causing them both to break down and lose. Category:Robot Wars Fanon Extreme 1